DE 199 34 486 A1 discloses a method for testing an automatic transmission including its shift elements. For this purpose, the entire transmission with the mounted clutches and the brakes are placed onto a test bed and driven with a low level of power. The drive output is simulated with a torque measuring hub.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a measuring method and a measuring system for a friction clutch system by means of which the friction clutch system can be measured and tested before it is mounted in a transmission.
The above noted object is achieved by means of the features of the main claim. According to the claim, the friction clutch system is inserted into a measuring device, with the measuring device holding the drive-input-side adaptor by means of a first holding device and engaging around a drive-output-side adapter by means of a further holding device. One of the holding devices is connected to a drive motor. The measuring device comprises at least one torque measuring device. The clutch plates, which transmit the drive force in a frictionally engaging manner, are pressed against one another by means of a preload device which generates a test force. The drive motor is driven at a test rotational speed. Within a time interval, the torque of the drive motor which is transmitted by means of the friction clutch system is measured by means of the torque measuring device.
The measuring system for measuring the torque uniformity comprises at least one measuring device. The individual measuring device comprises at least two holding devices. One of the holding devices of the respective measuring device is connected to a drive motor. Furthermore, the individual measuring device comprises a torque measuring device and a preload device for the opposite loading of the two holding devices.
Further details of the invention can be gathered from the subclaims and from the following description of schematically illustrated embodiments.